Acta Non Verba (Singleplayer)
Acta Non Verba is the second level in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company. Bravo-One Charlie is sent on a mission to disrupt enemy munitions before joining the assault on the nearby town of Zabograd, a small city and important harbor near the Serdaristan border in Russia. After securing the town, the squad then assaults the nearby harbor held by some of the Legionnaire Mercenaries, and after seeing a gold bar fall out of the rear of an M939 truck fleeing the harbor, they decide to follow it in pursuit of more of the Legionnaire's gold. Synopsis and Walkthrough Proceed Towards Riverbank The level opens with Marlowe looking out the side of a UH-60 Black Hawk, narrating how the squad decided upon keeping the gold bar they found, splitting the profits from it four ways. Haggard has the bar in his hands, while Sweetwater jokes that Haggard may not be able to the "whole truck, but he can start with the hubcaps and build from there." Haggard tells him to shut up, while Sweetwater questions Redford about the mission. Redford says Zabograd is an important harbor that is 20 km (12.43 mi) behind enemy lines. He says the US Army is launching an offensive in the region and how they are going in first. Sweetwater notes that they have the Special Forces to go in first, but Redford says they're too expensive to waste and that the squad is going in before them, to which Sweetwater feels that the Army's logic makes no sense. Haggard then asks if Redford was supposed to be home by now, but Redford tells him that this day is his last, and that he plans to be fishing Blue Marlin the next. Sweetwater agrees that heading to the Caribbean Sea is a great idea for Redford's leave. The helicopter drops the squad off just outside a house with the Legionnaires' motto "ACTA NON VERBA" on a sign out front before it heads off. Haggard takes note of the sign, asking Sweetwater if it is the same logo they saw before on the dead mercenaries. Sweetwater confirms this, as Haggard feels they should check out the house as he moves towards it. Sweetwater thinks it could be a trap, to which Haggard feels Marlowe should be the first to investigate the building as the player gains control. They can use the door by knifing or shooting it, or just blow a hole in the house with a 40mm grenade. Inside, they will find the first gold crate in the main room, as well as some DTN-4. After opening it (unless the player has already opened it on a previous attempt of the mission), the squad will head out towards the riverbank. As they move through the fog towards the river, Redford will say that there are Russian soldiers in the area and that they haven't noticed the squad yet. Sweetwater solemnly remarks that if they did, it wouldn't matter as the Army would just send in the next guys to do the job. The soldiers are armed with AEK971's and S20K's. As in previous battles, players should stay in cover and use their LIFE-2 if their health drops to critical ranges. The two-story house closer to the river holds an unshielded KORD HMG turret that should be taken out with hand grenades or the M203/GP-30, depending on their primary weapon. The second gold crate is located in the same house on the second floor by the stairs. Once the player eliminates all of the soldiers, the squad will regroup at the red smoke and Mike-One-Juliet will give them their next orders to carry out Objective Backfield. Redford informs the squad that a US Armored Division is on the way, but they need cut off supply lines to Zabograd for the Russian Army before they arrive. Redford tells them they will hit the weapons depot first and then the fuel dump. Sweetwater feels they should hit the fuel dump and then the weapons depot, while Haggard suggests they split into teams and hit each at the same time. Redford sarcastically agrees, adding that he can kill them both and complete the mission with Marlowe if they don't agree with his directive. Sweetwater and Haggard fearfully say they can do it his way instead. Operation Backfield Regardless of Redford's decision, the player can choose to hit either the weapons depot or fuel dump first as they are given both objectives at the same time. The player can take a nearby PBL or Vodnik to either; since the weapons depot is closer, it makes sense to head there first. Regardless of their transportation method, the player will find an enemy PBL along the river, to which the squad manning the boat's two XM307 grenade launchers will automatically attack it while they drive. If the player heads to the unmanned PBL on the map, they will find the third gold crate in a ditch under some scaffolding along the shore, as well as some Russian soldiers guarding it - there is also another collectible 870MCS near the crate. The player will know they are close as Haggard says he smells gold. There is also another enemy PBL in the area that will attack the squad. At the weapons depot, the player must destroy three SAM launchers in the factory. The area is walled off with a brick wall with only a few chain-link fences for easier access. It is also guarded by a multitude of Russian soldiers with their usual armaments. If the player did not take the C4 from earlier, there is some on the other side of the factory at the "X" mark. the one on top of the factory is another M416, but seeing as the player has one by default, it is not required for a collectible weapon. After the player destroys the SAM launchers with C4, a Vodnik with three Russian Specialists will arrive. Unlike the normal Assault and Demolition soldiers armed with AEK's and S20K's the Specialists are armed with silenced AKS74u carbines. The player can take one of their weapons after they kill one of them to use or just as a collectible before moving out. Across the river towards the fuel dump, there is a Russian soldier and a shielded QLZ-87 turret watching the crossing. The soldier can be dealt with easily, but the QLZ-87 gunner is much more of a problem. If the player has an assault rifle, they can easily just fire back with their 40mm grenades to take the weapon out, or drive close with a PBL, Vodnik, or M939 and take it out up close. They will have to move fast regardless of their method as the multiple grenades in quick succession are very deadly to each of the vehicles and the player themselves. Once it is destroyed, the player can head up to the fuel dump and destroy it. The walled area is guarded by more Russian soldiers, but not any Specialists. The "X" in the barracks is another 870MCS, and the one in the factory is more C4 to destroy the fuel tanks with. The lower three gray fuel tanks and the upper eight red fuel tanks are the objectives to be destroyed. The player should stand clear when destroying them, as they have some decent explosive power. After moping up the remaining soldiers, the squad will regroup at the smoke near the barracks for their next orders. Miss July will ask Bravo-One Charlie to take out a Russian advance team on the bridge nearby before they can move into Zabograd, as the Russians cannot control the bridge before the attack on the city begins. Redford requests for some air support, but Miss July denies it, telling them to deal with it on their own as Command has nothing to offer at the moment. Just as Redford is about to storm off, Sweetwater notices a Mortar Strike designator along the wall, suggesting they use it against the Russians, to which Haggard agrees. Secure the Bridge Marlowe is instructed to take the designator and use it against the Russians on the bridge. The player needs only to grab the designator, point where they want the strike to come in, and press and hold the fire button to call in the strike after a few seconds, which they can do from the window of the barracks. The designator has about a 20-second cooldown before being able to be used again from when the strike is confirmed. Once the player destroys the Russian Vodniks on the bridge, Mike-One-Juliet will call the squad to inform them that the attack has begun and she tells them to head to the city limits and hold for further orders. Haggard says that is fine by him to get there first as he wants to find the gold. Redford responds, saying that isn't their reason for being here. Haggard then says that if Redford wants to sail the Caribbean, he is going to need a yacht. Objective Offside The player can grab a Vodnik or M939 to head towards Zabograd. As the bridge is likely destroyed from the mortar barrage, they will have to take the lower river crossing and side road to get back to the main road to the city. On the other side of the river along the road, the player will encounter an enemy Vodnik and more Russian Specialists at the Ruins near the red smoke. Once they are taken out, the player can regroup and await orders. The player can also hear distant explosions as they approach the city. Miss July will tell the squad to complete Objective Offside, which is to take out the Russian defenders on the west side of the city, as three explosions go off and smoke rises from the area. Sweetwater notices Miss July's upset tone and asks if anyone else agrees. Haggard blames Sweetwater for her mood as they start to get into an argument. Redford tells them to listen up and get ready to take out the anti-tank launchers in the west side of town as their tanks are in trouble. The player must take out four 9M133 Kornet anti-tank missile launchers while traversing through the Russian-held town, filled with soldiers armed with AEK's and S20K's. Destruction will be key in this urban environment as the player can use it to kill enemies on the other sides of walls or to mouse-holing through the environment towards the objectives. The launchers themselves may or may not be manned, meaning each should be cautioned when approaching as a single missile hit will kill the player. The mortar strike designator will come in handy in clearing out houses from enemies, as will using some of the launchers before destroying them. The "X" mark closest to the entrance to the town is a SCAR with hand grenades on the first floor, while the one across the street int the first launcher's house is some C4 on the second floor. Near the second launcher is an 870MCS, as well as a mounted QLZ-87 turret in the second floor of a house that can really do some damage to the player's cover. On the way to the third launcher, there is a shielded KORD turret and a BMD-3 that approaches on the road. There is an RPG7 by the KORD on the second floor that can be used to destroy the BMD, unless the player feels playing dangerous and wishes to use C4 that can be found if they back track. It should be noted that the fourth gold crate is in the same building as the shielded KORD. The third Kornet may start attacking the player as they try to take out the BMD. it is located above the light tank in the attic of a two-story building. The player can shoot the operator while dealing with the tank or focus on it first as it can kill the player with one shot, although the tank can prove to be more annoying with its successive 30mm rounds. Once the launcher and tank are destroyed, the player needs only to destroy the fourth Kornet in the two-story on the mini island-like plaza. There is an unshielded KORD defending it, as well as a few foot soldiers in the area. Once it is destroyed, Redford will comment how the town will need a makeover after what they've done to it. The last two "X" marks are a mortar strike designator on the second floor of a house near the wall, and another one under the fourth launcher's location. Mike-One-Juliet will come on the radio, congratulating the squad on destroying the stationary guns, but adds that things are getting a little hectic for the assault. Sweetwater comments how things are getting a little hectic where they are, to which Miss July says she can hear him, calling him by name. Sweetwater becomes overjoyed by the fact she knows his name, saying that to himself. She tells him to focus and orders them to rendezvous with the Armored Division by the beachhead. Redford orders the squad to regroup at the red smoke, while Sweetwater still cant get over the fact that she knows his name. Haggard then starts to think out-loud about Miss July towards Sweetwater, saying that his cousin has a beautiful voice but a horrible facial appearance. Sweetwater then questions if that was the one Haggard dated. He confirms this, and Sweetwater responds smoothly. The US Armored Division shows up as the squad regroups. Redford notes that they took long enough, seeing as how they just single-handedly cleared half the town. Haggard asks why they get all the cool toys, referring to the M1A2 Abrams tanks rolling in. Sweetwater says its because they look good in the photo-shoots for the press. Haggard waves at the tanks, as Mike-One-Juliet comes in over the radio again, giving the squad orders to join up with the 32nd Armored Division on the assault on Zabograd, as HMMWV's approach and a Black Hawk flies overhead. Redford responds, hoping that they could get some rest and relaxation, but Miss July says they are low on troops and are committing all assets to taking the city, which includes Bravo-One Charlie. Assault East Zabograd The east side of the city is littered with Russian soldiers. The M1A2's will roll in through the town, splitting off at the first intersection. The player should wrap around the south side to avoid most of the combat and rush for the command post. The shielded KORD should be focused on the tank by the time the player sees it, allowing them to simply shoot the operator. The player should then move quickly behind the house, killing any Russians along the way. The tanks will keep most of the Russians focused while the player advances up to the command post. A Kornet will be in the southeast corner of the town that the player should take out before hitting the command post. Once they arrive, they need to kill the Russians Specialist and Demolition soldiers defending the building and destroy the radio equipment inside. The mortar strike will make this a lot easier if the player still has one, as it can either hit the soldiers or the building and take out the equipment. There is C4 by the stairs if the player doesn't have the mortar strike with them. Unfortunately, no matter how fast the player moves, the Russians will have already called for reinforcements. Miss July will scold the squad this after they regroup, as Redford says they moved as fast as they could. A Mi-24 Hind flies in towards the central square as an explosion interrupts the conversation. Redford asks what it was, as Miss July informs them that the last tank that is in the town got disabled by an RPG and will need a repair crew to come fix it. She tells them to bunker down near the tank and wait for US reinforcements to arrive as they stave off the Russian counterattack. Redford asks if she has any intel of what is coming, but she says she doesn't know and that they will find out soon enough. Secure Harbor The HMMWV will make a good transport to get to the harbor quickly. The player needs only to follow the road there. Along the way, Sweetwater brings up that he feels the squad isn't getting the credit they deserve. He notes how they took most of the town by themselves, as Redford responds that Miss July did say she may be able to get them out of the Company. The road will be out about halfway there, making the squad have to walk the remainder on foot. Once the squad gets to the overlook, they will see multiple Mark V Patrol Boats and PBLs, as well as an Mi-24, fleeing the harbor. Haggard is saddened by this, while Sweetwater is excited that they completed the mission and could possibly get transferred out, as Redford feels they all deserve it. Sweetwater is ready to head back, as Haggard notices the Legionnaire Mercenaries down by the M939 trucks. Redford confirms this, and Haggard believes they should stop the mercenaries and sarcastically adds that they should ask some questions and search them, suggesting he wants to go after the gold. Redford tells him it's their orders to secure the area, but Sweetwater its outraged by this, seeing as how he just wants to be off the front lines and out of this situation, noting that he thought they were all "playing it safe" and adds that Redford is going home tomorrow. Redford says this will only take a minute as they assault the harbor. The mercenaries perform much like they have in the squad's previous encounter, quick and deadly. The player should seek cover while taking out any mercenaries in the open. The "X" at the top of the hill is a SCAR, in case the player wishes to not alert the enemies of their position, while sacrificing use of 40mm grenades if they have an assault rifle. If the player chooses to pick it up, Haggard will ask if the thing on front of the gun is a silencer, which it is. He then proceeds to say that "silencers are for girls", as he likes the loud noise of explosions and gunfire instead. Despite not being as accurate at range as an assault rifle, the SCAR will help in close quarters battle in the harbor. The mercenaries will be scattered about the area and armed with XM8 assault rifles. If the player has the mortar strike designator, taking out the Legionnaires will be much easier as well. The player must then approach the trucks after the mercenaries are killed. The trucks will start to pull away as Haggard proceeds to check each dead mercenary for more gold bars. Sweetwater hurries him along and he doesn't find anything. Marlowe asks where the trucks are headed so fast as a gold bar falls out the last truck. They all then get the idea of following the trucks to try and capture the gold as the mission ends. Transcript Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *During the tank defense segment after reinforcements are called, Haggard will say once the Russians start pouring in, "Tonight, we dine in Hell!" making an obvious reference to King Leonidas' phrase from the movie ''300''. *The mission objective "Groundhog Down" is a reference to the film Black Hawk Down. *Like the previous mission Welcome to Bad Company, the objective names have a theme to them; specificially American football: Backside is the side away from the play, while offside is being over the line of scrimmage before the play starts. *There is a possible glitch that the US tank will become mobile, hostile, and attack the player, who is the only one that can do damage to it at this point. This occurs if a Russian soldier gets too close to the tank and "boards" it. If this happens to the player, they must restart from the last checkpoint and make sure no enemies get anywhere near the tank by fending them off. Category:Levels of Battlefield: Bad Company